Trinket List
d100 Trinket List #A mummified goblin hand #A piece of crystal that faintly glows in the moonlight #A gold coin minted in a fallen civilization #A diary written in a language you don't know #A brass ring that never tarnishes #An old chess piece made from glass #A pair of knucklebone dice, each with a skull symbol on the side that would normally show six pips #A small idol depicting a nightmarish creature that gives you unsettling dreams when you sleep near it #A rope necklace from which dangles four mummified elf fingers #The deed for a parcel of land in a realm unknown to you #A 1-ounce block made from an unknown material #A small cloth doll skewered with needles #A tooth from an unknown beast #An enormous scale, perhaps from a dragon #A bright green feather #An old divination card bearing your likeness #A glass orb filled with moving smoke #A 1-pound egg with a bright red shell #A pipe that blows bubbles #A glass jar containing a weird bit of flesh floating in pickling fluid #A tiny gnome-crafted music box that plays a song you dimly remember from your childhood #A small wooden statuette of a smug halfling #A brass orb etched with strange runes #A multicolored stone disk #A tiny silver icon of a raven #A bag containing forty-seven humanoid teeth, one of which is rotten #A shard of obsidian that always feels warm to the touch #A dragon's bony talon hanging from a plain leather necklace #A pair of old socks #A blank book whose pages refuse to hold ink, chalk, graphite, or any other substance or marking #A silver badge in the shape of a five-pointed star #A knife that belonged to a relative #A glass vial filled with nail clippings #A rectangular metal device with two tiny metal cups on one end that throws sparks when wet #A white, sequined glove sized for a human #A vest with one hundred tiny pockets #A small, weightless stone block #A tiny sketch portrait of a goblin #An empty glass vial that smells of perfume when opened #A gemstone that looks like a lump of coal when examined by anyone but you #A scrap of cloth from an old banner #A rank insignia from a lost legionnaire #A tiny silver bell without a clapper #A mechanical canary inside a gnome-crafted lamp #A tiny chest carved to look like it has numerous feet on the bottom #A dead sprite inside a clear glass bottle #A metal can that has no opening but sounds as if it is filled with liquid, sand, spiders, or broken glass (your choice) #A glass orb filled with water, in which swims a clockwork goldfish #A silver spoon with an M engraved on the handle #A whistle made from the gold-colored wood #A dead scarab beetle the size of your hand #Two toy soldiers, one with a missing head #A small box filled with different-sized buttons #A candle that can't be lit #A tiny cage with no door #An old key #An indecipherable treasure map #A hilt from a broken sword #A rabbit's foot #A glass eye #A cameo carved in the likeness of a hideous person #A silver skull the size of a coin #An alabaster mask #A pyramid of sticky black incense that smells very bad #A nightcap that, when worn, gives you pleasant dreams #A single caltrop made from bone #A gold monocle frame without the lens #A 1 inch cube, each side painted a different color #A crystal knob from a door #A small packet filled with pink dust #A fragment of a beautiful song, written as musical notes on two pieces of parchment #A silver teardrop earring made from a real teardrop #The shell of an egg painted with scenes of human misery in disturbing detail #A fan that, when unfolded, shows a sleeping cat #A set of bone pipes #A four-leaf clover pressed inside a book discussing manners and etiquette #A sheet of parchment upon which is drawn a complex mechanical contraption #An ornate scabbard that fits no blade you have found so far #An invitation to a party where a murder happened #A bronze pentacle with an etching of a rat's head in its center #A purple handkerchief embroidered with the name of a powerful archmage #Half of a floorplan for a temple, castle, or some other structure #A bit of folded cloth that, when unfolded, turns into a stylish cap #A receipt of deposit at a bank in a far-flung city #A diary with seven missing pages #An empty silver snuffbox bearing an inscription on the surface that says "dreams" #An iron holy symbol devoted to an unknown god #A book that tells the story of a legendary hero's rise and fall, with the last chapter missing #A vial of dragon blood #An ancient arrow of elen design #A needle that never bends #An ornate brooch of dwarven design #An empty wine bottle bearing a pretty label that says, "The Wizard of Wines Winery, Red Dragon Crush, 33142-W" #A mosaic tile with a multicolored, glazed surface #A petrified mouse #A black pirate flag adorned with a dragon's skull #A tiny mechanical crab or spider that moves about when it's not being observed #A glass jar containing lard with a label that reads, "Griffon Grease" #A wooden box with a ceramic bottom that holds a living worm with a head on each end of its body #A metal urn containing the ashes of a hero